The Mummy Rebels
by giffen870
Summary: Competed What happens when the creatures to the living without anything to keep the world for? With this knowage Rick and co. set out to look for a ancient eygptian assian to stop Imhotep from destorying the earth and making his mark...Permently.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:I do not (unfornatly) own any mummy charcters. But I do own made up ones!  
  
Thanks for choseing to read this! Here we go!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
It had been many years since the second mummy run in. Alex was now a young man of 16. Jothan is still sleeping around with women and treasureing his diamond. Rick and Evie are closer than ever and more into danger.  
  
Nothing had been heard of from the creature intill one day....  
  
Rick had been cleaning up a mess of books and broken eygptian peices from Alex. Even at the age of 16 he was trying to build a "better mouse trap". Fate decided that at the momment the door bell should ring.  
  
"ALEX! EVIE! SOMEONE GET THE DOOR!" he hollared. Finally it was Evie that answered the door. There standing was a rather flustered Ardeth.   
  
"Rick, Alex! Come here we have a guest." called Evie. Rick came with Alex in tow. Rick and Evie hadn't changed but Alex had grown up to hansome young man. "Hello Ardeth." she said with a smile."What can we do for you?"   
  
Ardeth sighs. "Hello Alex Rick and Evelyn. I came for your help... The creature has come back."  
  
______________________________  
  
Ok here's the deal I leave here till I get 10 reveiws? Can you handle that? Good. TTFN! 


	2. The Sphinx

Disclaimer: I do not own any mummy charcters.  
  
Thanks for reviews peeps! I know I took pity on you and made  
  
short a few Reviews of ten. But hey! I'm a giver.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Alex had stayed slient remenbering their last run in with The  
  
Mummy. The smell of his fleash, the feel of his touch and the  
  
tempture of his breath with every word he spoke. So cold, so  
  
empty.   
  
Now they where back in eypgt in front of a tomb. The  
  
conversetion and the trip were a blur. All he can remenber is  
  
that they were searching for a tomb. In the tomb lay a woman, a  
  
slave and a godess all in one. She could help them. But first  
  
they had to pass some tests.  
  
Rick and Evie stopped Arderth had also. He looked up and saw  
  
a huge creature...half loin half human. The father of fear... The  
  
Sphinx. He was waiting for them........  
  
________________________________  
  
Sorry for short chappies but it's 1 am here and I have to go bed.  
  
And i really need some riddles for the sphinx. REVIEW AND  
  
TELL ME SOME! Please?*puppy eyes* 


	3. The Riddle Of The Sphinx

Disclaimer:I do not own any Mummy Charcters  
  
Well since you guys weren't help with the riddle I'm useing the good old fashion one. I decided one chapie a day. Sound good?  
  
_________________________________  
  
Evie waited for the riddle squeezeing Rick's hand happy to know that like always if she dies she doesn't die alone. But she pitied her son. If he died he would never be able to love someone.  
  
The Sphinx took a breath seeing the Medjai. Maybe once he could use the old one let them pass easily. It seems they have a important reason for entering his misstress's tomb.  
  
"I at first walk on no legs, than 4 legs, after that I walk on 2, than 3, lastly back on none." He said to them reading to stand. Alex smiled it seemed the Sphinx had pity on them. "A man." Yelled Alex to the sphinx.   
  
He gracefully stood and let them enter handing a gem to Rick. "You will need this. But first another riddle." Evie looks at her son and hunsband than nods.  
  
"To seek what you need you must find a eight legged beast than 6 legged. One is a insect of eygpt the other isn't of eypgt or a insect though mistaken of it and gather a peice of a puzzle from them. After that Match wits with earth and your fears."  
  
With that he turned to sand and they entered the tomb only Alex looking back at where the Sphinx sat. The Sphinx that pitied them.  
  
_______________________  
  
Well you like it? Hate it? R&R 


	4. The Hall Of Spiders

Disclaimer:I do Not OWN mummy chars  
  
Thanks for the 3 whole reviews lol they made for the lack of them. I guess you can't eat your cake and throw it at the creature too.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Alex looked around.They had been walking for hours.Sure he had been in tombs before but this one was amazing. Not a single cobweb as if it was just built not even a chip. Everything in this hall wall was blue gold and black diamonds. There was beautiful paintings of animals on the walls but running arcoss the floor were tiny spiders that glittered.  
  
Rick stopped the little parade and kneeled down. He picked up a spider and held in the light. It was a ruby. "What type of place is this?" Ardeth shrugged not even he remenbered a place like this. Sudden a huge shadow was cast over them. The sound of many legs echoed through the hall.  
  
Evie turn and she let out a gasp. Alex turned around so fast he triped rick just gapped in amazment. There was a huge ruby spider. It with it's many legs steaded it and with one it reach out and help alex up. It's eyes were well...diamond each the size of the one Jothan has.  
  
"Oh my god." said Rick. The spider chuckled a merry sound like that fat uncle that comes to your house just to drink and visit.  
  
"I have been loking for you since you entered. But you mortals have a tendancy to disapear." said the spider in his fat uncle merry voice. Evie counted his legs than smiled."We need a gem from you. Now if you wouldn't mind we are in a race angaist time mind you." said evie.  
  
The spider noded and picked up the largest spider running on the floor and hands it to her. Than he too turns to sand.  
  
They walk on all except alex who for one minute kneels down and runs his hand over where the spider's remains lay and places the book his mother gave him about eygpt on the sand."Maybe this will help you spider pass the judgement of the dead." whispered alex than stood up to follow. But there was one problem they had left him behind by mistake and he was competely lost at this fork in the road.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
R&R 


	5. The Dreams Of A lonely Man

Disclaimer:I Do not own swiss cheese...what do you mean i suppose to say i don't own mummy chars they know i don't!  
  
Well today i'll let you have funa nd not bore you to death  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Then the chemical reaction started, his pluse quickened, the heat rushed over his body. He couldn't believe this was happening, each kiss this woman was giving him was like a tiny death. Her black hair, egyptian skin against his own pale skin and blue eyes. She was perfect. The kisses began to hurt like bites.   
  
At that moment this strange woman disappeared, replaced with spiders and a 3000 year old tomb. He stood up. By the lack of light in the tomb it was night outside. Alex looked at his watch 1 am, they had been here for 2 days. It had been 1 day since he had lost them and tried to find them. Luckily he had both the book and the pieces.  
  
He walked on 'til he reached a door. He lookd at the drawing on the door. It was a picture of a large scarab with a woman on a sphinx's back and spider .   
  
That hair ,That face, Those eyes. It was the girl from his dreams. No it couldn't be. He ran his fingers over the drawing. The feel of her of lips on his finger tips flashed through him, her beauty, then reality hit. Cold hard reality.   
  
Then he ran his fingers over it again hoping for a another glance of her. This time it was the creature fighting her, him running to warn her, then the blades going through and then they killed each other and he turned to sand. She fell to the ground and whispered something. Something out of reach it seemed. It was the taste of his tears that brought him back. He wiped them away. She was merely a dream... You can't live off of dreams. Can you?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
R&R 


	6. The Assasin

Disclaimer:I do not own the mummy chars  
  
___________________________________  
  
He pushed the door open and stopped in the middle of the room was a pile of sand and a few feet away a dead man with the gem in his dead hand.  
  
He was sucked dry. It seemed the creature has had a fewnew victims and he is HERE. Alex glups than remenbers he must get this assian before the creature does. He grabbed the gem and ran through the next set of door and to the casket and placed the gems in their places and throws off the lid.  
  
Just than the doors opened again and in ran Evie,Rick, and Ardeth. Evie ran over and hugged him. "We were so worried." She kisses his cheek. Alex nod to them than hushes them. He reads the book than there is a groan heard and the mummy sits up. Than says something in egyptian. "Well?" asks Rick. "Oh you speak english." said a thickly accent voice. It had come from the mummy. Evie smiles."Figures an britsh slave." says Ardeth. She looks at her cloth covered hands and stands up and walks shakily to a trunk and pulls on a cloak and gloves.  
  
"Why have you awoken me?" She askes carefully. "Well you see the creature has awoke." he starts to say. "He plans to take over the world and you want me to help you right?" she says boredly. "Why yes! How'd you know?" askes Ardeth. "You people have no orginality. I can't help like this. I am kind missing a fews things like say..insides a brain and fleash." she replyied.   
  
"I like her already."Whispers rick to evie getting smacked.  
  
"What do you need to get those back miss?" Askes Alex. She smiles."Aren't we polite? I need the blood of a medjai the veamon of a aspen and that's it."  
  
"Aren't we picky." replies Rick."Aren't we a pain in the ass"She comes back at him with. "ENOUGH"yells Evie. Ardeth Picks up a aspen and lets it bite him and lets the blood and veamon fall into a cup and hands it to the mummy. She drink it all but a drop and pours it on the bite healing it instanty.  
  
"I will help you" She says looking at Alex. Wondering the same questions. Can you live off of a dream?  
  
________________________________________  
  
R&R 


	7. The Misunderstanding

Disclaimer;I do not own mummy chars,swiss cheese, or those weird looking bouncy balls you get for a buck  
  
This chapter is for One of my reviewers that asked for fighting. So here you go. My gift to you my reviewers*bows as curtians come up*  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
As they made the adventure out of the tomb the mummy told them of her life and most importantly her name. She was called Catherin by birth but Cat as her assasin name. She told them of what egypt was once like, about what she did and the after life.  
  
When they reach Britan there was something very wrong. Outside the house was the entire force of Copper Tops (which are police cops or pigs what ever you wanna call them). "Put your hands above your heads your under arrest for the murder of three men found in your front yard." Yelled the cheif.  
  
Cat put her gloved hands ontop of her hooded head and nodded for the others to do the same. They found in pursuit. The cops grabbed them and cuffed them.   
  
At that momment Cat grabbed the copper top's wrists flip over him and pulled the cuffed on to his hands than grabbed Ardeth's blade. The coppers looked at her as she sent the body and the head of that man in two different ways.  
  
"Oh shit." was all he said before it happened. It gave them the upper hand for a momment as she pushed the O'Connels and Ardeth into the house and grabbed a gun off the table.  
  
She shut and locked the door and they started shooting at the door trying to get in. "Go into the lowest floor I'll handle them. I have a feeling our little friend is behind this. Stay there and let the adults..."She said as she loaded the gun."Handle this."  
  
With out another word they obeyed. She ran up the stairs and hid in the shadows. The door creaked and gave way and in poured the Copper Tops guns out.  
  
"She's gotta be in here. Keep looking and spilt up." said the cheif. and they did.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Blood pounding in his ears as he went into the master bedroom. He tried to turn on the light but well the light switch had been blown apart. Oh shit, he thought, Why do i have to be the one to find this insane woman. "C-come out right now. I'm armed." he stuttered. Right than the head of another cop came out of the shadows. "Thank god. I thought it was the little lady." he said releifed.   
  
The body fell to the ground and Cat appeard."Boo" she said and shot him. She looked out the window.   
  
The force was out there they saw her and fired at making her drop the gun than some more poured in the door. "Here goes nothing."Cat mutters. She jumps out the window getting fired at and does a cartwheel off the wall behind them.  
  
She kicks one into another one and both infront of a car that was arriving killing both. "I guess you really can get 2 for 1s these days go figure."She shrugs and gets hit in the back by a leg and turns and blocks the hit and kick then delievers her own. Than slams in his skull taking the gun and shoots down five. Running inside and into the basement.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Alex could here them come in. They were coming closer. He huddled up to his mother. This was it... The end of the line. Than there was gun shots and screams than a voice said. "Come we have to go out the back I got us a ride."  
  
Than he was pulled into a Copper top's car. "You stole a Copper tops car?! Are you mad?!" screamed Evie. "Let us see and hope I'm not" yelled Cat starting the car. "You do know how to drive right?" asked Ardeth. "It can't be much different than steering a camel or horse right?!" she replied and stepped on the gas going backwards into a tree. "Ok that's back now where's forward." she said to the air it seemed. She stepped on the gas and drove through the cops killing half of them and makes the in coming back up crash. The others cling to their seat screaming Cat laughing away.   
  
She drove onto the street being followed onto the bridge and ended up driving off the bridge and next thing they know they were taking a very unexpected bath. 


	8. The Mistake Finding

Disclaimer:I Do not own the mummy charcters   
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHEN'S THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER POST YOUR EMAIL IN THE REVIEW AND I'LL EMAIL YOU WITH ALERT.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The water was cold and his legs tiring from kicking since his hands were handcuffed. Alex was thinking of death when a cold clothed hand cut the handcuffs apart freeing his hands and getting pulled up on some type of wood. He opened his eyes. He was on the side of a huge boat in a little life boat. Ardeth was sitting the corner eyes closed handcuff cut and half his Medjai robes missing to lighten him up.  
  
Cat is sitting watching him than finally says."You ok?" softly as if anything louder would hurt his ears. "Fine. Are they sleeping or dead?" He asked in a whisper nodding to his mom dad and Ardeth. "Sleeping like you should be." she whispered than curled up to sleep herself. He quickly followed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everything was green and hot. He ran throw the trees and stopped and saw a cloak and gloves laying on the rock drying. But where was the owner. Alex ran through the tree and into the light than... He woke up.  
  
"I can't believe you drove the car off the bridge! Than you got us on a curise ship in a life boat and this curise ship was going to Africa! Are you cursed or something?!" Yelled his father to a very wet cat.   
  
"Calm down Rick. It's not her fault lets just get cleaned up find some food and dry off. " Evie says quietly.  
  
Cat nods than looks at Alex. "You go with your father and the medjai to clean up. It looks like it is man angaist nature again." Alex nodded and went with his father and ardeth.  
  
They walked to a watering hole. Lucky this was the rainforest area in Africa. He ran in after following Ardeth and rick in laying out their clothes to dry.  
  
He was soon dry and clean. He walked to where they were meeting. He saw a cloak and gloves laying on the ground. He ran through the trees and into a clearing than stopped at the sight before him.  
  
A waterfall and the lake were beautiful yes, but it was the other thing that made it impossiable to leave or look away. It seemed their was a reason for keeping the cloak on for that was all there was to her outfit.  
  
Long black hair pooled around her skin lightly tanned head up eyes shut in the middle of the waterfall was Cat. He turned away blushing and ran out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was not intill late that night that something happened. It was Cat that noticed it. The waves were getting bigger and crashing on the shore turning the land into rubbish.  
  
The boat was washed up on shore. The creature had come. Something was here that he wanted. Just than a young child walked over to the remains of the boat. The wave decided to come and take the child.  
  
Ardeth saw this and jumped and grabbed the child and the wave forced both under. Evie screamed and ran foward Rick and Alex held her back. Cat saw they had their hands full and ran forward and jumped in.  
  
She saw them feet down. Cat fought to swim down but her cloak caught and tangled around her legs. She felt her mind slowy slip and the last thing she heard was their name being shouted.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
R&R 


	9. The Romance Bit

Disclaimer:I do not own the mummy chars  
  
______________________________________  
  
Alex couldn't believe this but here he was bouncing on the back of a horse that he couldn't ride. The other 3 followed in not being able to ride very well. Cat was fine riding at a gallop unware the others weren't used to this.  
  
The jungle was hot so Evie made them stop in a town for dicterions to a tomb there and cooler clothes. Cat was wearing black shorts that could go no higher and white shirt nothing underenth. Evie in the same except lower shorts and lots under the shirt. Alex Ardeth and rick simply in shorts.  
  
They reached the tomb. Outside was a black stallion. Just than the sand under them gave way and Alex and cat fell in and the snad closed over.  
  
Alex stood and ran over to cat. "You ok?" he asked. "Fine" she says and stands and dusts her self off. "I guess we're stuck down here till we're saved."says Alex trying to find something to say.  
  
"I gu..." starts cat but is cut short by Alex kissing her. She respons wrapping her arms around his neck. Than they both stop and look at each other and say."I'm in love with you." Proving that some dreams can be lived off of.  
  
___________________  
  
R&R 


	10. Note To Readers

Author's Npte:The story shall be delayed due to lack of interst for the time being in the topic. For you people that like matrix better this is good news for you 


	11. The Choice Count Down 3

Disclaimer.:I do not own them.  
  
Ok this is Part of the count down 3 more chapters till the end. I proably will write a squeal though*smiles* I decided that I'll start some Matrix and Buffy fanfiction when i start the squeal.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Cat woke to the feeling of fleash angaist hers and turned and find her self curled up in Alex's embrace. She gracefully like a cat moved from the safety of his arms. She than knew what she had to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex woke to find her gone. Her clothes with her into the tunnel that lead god knows where. He stood and hurriedly dress than run into the tunnel through darkness not being able to see.  
  
Than suddenly the ground became crunchy. He smiled she proably left a trail. He remenbered than that he had matches and lit one.  
  
They were far from a trail of crackers. It was bugs everywhere lining the walls the floors crawling over him.  
  
He ran shaking them off and into a room. He could hear her in the next room pacing. He steped into the room and the doors shut.  
  
Alex saw Cat running to stop the door but she wasn't fast enough. Than the room seemed to shudder. Than walls seemed to close in aorund him.  
  
Alex releisled they where the room was shrinking the spikes coming in he let out a scream. He crouched down but the spikes in the walls and such. In a minute he would be sushi.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ok there you go a short one! R&R 


	12. The Final Battle Count Down 2

Disclaimer:I do not own anything mummy except this polt.  
  
The ridder sent me a review and wondered about the walking on no legs part. It's called death adn birth my friend. BTW this is count down chapter number So last chappie before the prolouge which will be in Alex's POV. Than you can tell if i should make a squeal.  
  
________________  
  
Cat looked in panic and ran to the door than searched for the switch finding it she pulled on it letting Alex out. She ran to him and hugged him he holding her. "Well well well I see the dead can love the living." said a cold voice. Cat turned Imotep was there. She grabbed a sword off the wall he grabbing one also.  
  
Alex watched in horror as the two danced. She blocked his moves with trouble while he blocked her's with great ease. Cat backed up to excaspe his thrust and tripped forward his blade going through her Imotep letting the blade go and turn to leave. Cat painfully toke her blade and cut his head off. Than stumbled back wards.   
  
Alex ran to her kneeing beside her removing the blade he lifted her head onto his lap. Cat gasped for arm cutching to him. "I'm sorry i wasn't stronger Alex." He shook his head."Don't worry you were strong. Now be strong Catherin you can beat death. Your gonna surive." He said.   
  
"I love you Alex O'Conelle. Please don't forget me." She said. "No don't you dare. Don't give up ever." He said crying. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Remenber I loved you Alex that i always will Remenber that you saved me in every way you can. You gave me what I needed to let go of this earth. Love without it we're nothing Alex. Always remenber that.." She dropped her hand and tear running down her cheek than she was gone.   
  
__________________________  
  
R&R 


	13. Living off a dream

Dislclaimer:I do not own mummy chars.  
  
Ok this is last chapter in my first ever fanfiction. Thank you my reviewers for sticking with me!  
  
___________________________  
  
Alex's POV  
  
It had been a week since her death. I know as I stand on this dock that I'll never forget her. I can almost smell her scent and hear her voice whispering words of love. I remenber that one night of passion. I remenber what she taught me. I miss her.  
  
Catherin saved me in all the ways you can save a person. She taught me how to life live to the very last breath with undieing love faith and hope. To die for what is right. To die for the world. And that is just what she did.  
  
So yet another person would go unnoted for saving the world again.   
  
I feel her hand on my shoulder and put my hand on hers and turn and she turns back into air and I reach for her.I hear her whispering one thing as I walk back to the car to head home.  
  
One is nothing without love...  
  
THE END  
  
__________________  
  
R&R and tell if i should make a squeal 


End file.
